


Merman

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Manipulations, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wishes for legs and his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman

Art by: Elfqueen55

I lie here in the sun, among the rocks and waves that crash against me.

I wait, for what seems like forever for the one that will make me human.

How I wish to walk like them and dance with my one true love.

Are legs moving gracefully as we take each step, following the beat of our hearts.

When will that day come, when I am taken away to places unknown.

Is it mere fantasy? Or are there always possibilities?

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
